villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Penguin (DC)
The Penguin is one of Batman's oldest foes. He relies heavily on gadgets, since he doesn't have any superpowers. His real name is Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. He feels the need to prove himself, because of his somewhat eccentric appearance. Although the Penguin doesn't seem to have any real powers, he appears to be somewhat of a knowledgeable scientist, as his umbrella doubles as a small helicopter device that he uses to fly the skies of Gotham. He owns a nightclub called the Iceberg Lounge which often provides cover for criminals, which Batman can actually tolerate provided he gets information on the criminal underworld. Unlike most of Batman's foes, he is not insane. Also in the movie Batman Returns, He leads a gang of mischeivous criminals and circus performers called the Circus Gang and tried to take over Gotham City by officially becoming the town's new mayor. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Penguin doesn't appear in the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum, but two of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He does have an entry in the character bios. His profile states: The Penguin, one of Batman`s oldest foes, is an eccentric criminal mastermind, known as much for his love of ornithology and trick umbrellas as for his shady business dealings. Gotham`s popular Iceberg Lounge serves as Cobblepot`s front for a number of illegal financial activities that fund much of the city's underworld. Despite his short stature, the Penguin is a wily foe whose umbrellas conceal a variety of deadly weapons and gadgets. ''Batman: Arkham City'' The Penguin is one of the minor antagonist in Batman: Arkham City. Personality In the video game, Penguin's personality is different. He's less sophisticated and more bloodthirsty. Gameplay At the beginning of the game, The Penguin was waiting for Bruce Wayne, to teach him a lesson for ruining his career. After Wayne managed to escape from Penguin after beating his men and breaking his arm, Penguin did quite a handful of activities. he managed to capture Mr. Freeze, kidnap Comissioner Gordon's special force, managed to find Solomon Grundy, and somehow aquire TITAN. In the middle of the game, Batman had to find Mr. Freeze, because the Joker poisoned Batman with his own blood. But the Penguin captured Freeze and held him in the museum, so Batman had to rescue Freeze. Penguin also was using Freeze's freeze gun. After Freeze was rescued, Batman created a device that could jam Freeze's weapons. He uses on the freeze gun which left Penguin vunerable. To prevent himself from being defeated by Batman, Penguin tossed Batman into the hands of Solomon Grundy. After Grundy was defeated, Penguin tried to defeat Batman with a Rocket Launcher, but ended up being defeated by Batman. Statistics Real Name: Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot Family: Tucker Cobblepot- Father ( Deceased ) Esther Cobblepot- Mother ( Deceased ) Occupation: Restaurateur/Racketeer Base of Operations: Gotham City Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown Height: 4 ft 11 in Weight: 175 lb First Appearance: Detective Comics #58 (December, 1941) Gallery Penguin.jpg Penguin2.jpg Penguin 1968.jpg Penguin animated series.jpg Penguin brave and the bold.jpg Penguincomic.jpg The Penguin 1960.png|The Penguin as he appears in a 1960's Batman The_Penguin_(Batman_Returns).jpg|The Penguin in Batman Returms Lego Penguin.PNG|Lego Penguin TBPenguin.jpg Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thief Category:Evil Genius Category:Obsessed Category:Crime Lord Category:Tragic Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Rich Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Revived Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Outcast Category:Injustice Gang members Category:Sequel Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sequel Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Tim Burton Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Kidnapper Category:Important Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Scooby Doo Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Final Boss Category:Humans Category:Saboteurs Category:Hijackers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Type dependent on Version